Heartbeat
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: A person from Itachi's past has shown up on the Akatsuki's front door. It's been years since they last saw each other. What was their connection? Does it still exist?
1. Prologue: Why Do I Remember?

_**A person from Itachi's past has shown up on the Akatsuki's front door. It's been years since they last saw each other. What was their connection? Does it still exist?**_

 _ **Heartbeat**_  
Prologue_ Why Do I Remember?

He lay in his bed at the dead of night. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. Sweat was dripping down his face. "Kaiya..." He whispered in his sleep.

( _ **Dream**_ )

"Itachi," A sweet voice called him. Itachi was in a dense dark forest at night. Rain was pouring loudly. Itachi was drenched. His hair soaked. Rain ran into his eyes. "Itachi," The voice called him again from beyond the trees.

Itachi turned around when a delicate hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around to see a familiar face he hadn't seen in years. "Hello, Itachi, where have you been?" She asked with a smile. Her midnight hair was a waterfall running down her back. Her dark eyes reflected Itachi's. Only they weren't devoid of emotion. She was shorter than him. Her skin was pale yet beautiful.

"Kaiya," Itachi reached out and caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hand like he had the last time he saw her. The woman smiled affectionally at him and leaned into his touch. She gently took Itachi's face in her delicate hands and made him look her in the eye when he bowed his head in shame. She wiped away the few tears he had shed.

"Kaiya, I..." He began.

"Shhh," Kaiya cut him off soothingly, "There's no reason for you to apologize." She stood on her tiptoes and gently pressed her warm lips against Itachi's.

( _ **End of Dream**_ )

Itachi jolted upward and awake in his bed at sunrise. He was panting heavily. "Why am I, all of a sudden, thinking about her?" Itachi asked the empty room. He was answered by the happy chirping of birds outside his window.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. A Visitor

_**Heartbeat**_  
Ch1_ A Visitor

It had been a week since Itachi had that dream. Ever since then he couldn't get Kaiya's smiling face out of his head. He could barely focus on anything because of it, let alone the task at hand.

Itachi and Kisame were training in the south part of the forest that surrounded the Akatsuki's hideout. As usual Itachi was beating Kisame's ass without breaking a sweat. They stopped when they heard someone interrupt.

"Yo, Itachi," Deidara came up to them with Tobi trailing along behind him.

"What do you want, Deidara?" Itachi asked sulry.

"Pain sent me to find you," Deidara answered, "You have a visitor at the hideout." He then smirked evilly, "Who knew you were one to keep female friends, Itachi."

Itachi merely looked at the lower class Akatsuki member without emotion.

###############

The four Akatsuki members walked into the hideout to see the others had gathered. Itachi didn't see no one out of place.

"So where is this...visitor?" Kisame wondered.

"You haven't changed a bit, Itachi," A voice stated behind the four that just walked in. "You're still quiet as ever."

Itachi's eyes grew wide for the first time in a long time. He turned around with the other three. There she was standing before him. Still as beautiful as the last time he saw her.

A woman of five foot six stood in front of them in a purple fighting kimono. She wore a rogue Hidden Leaf Village headband loosely around her neck. A huge war scythe hung across her back. She had fingerless gloves on her hands and arm-guards on her forearms. Leg-guards were on her lower legs. She wore black opentoed sandals.

Her long hair was an black abyss that caught the sunlight that shined in from the outside. Her eyes were dark and observant. She was pale and fair.

"Kaiya..." Her name slipped through Itachi's lips. The woman smiled at him.

"Itachi, you know this woman?" Pain wondered.

"Yes, I do," Itachi answered, not taking his eyes off of Kaiya.

"Well, who the hell is she?" Deidara snapped.

Itachi replied, "She's my wife."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Reunited

_**Heartbeat**_  
Ch2_ Reunited

All the Akatsuki looked at Itachi like they had just seen a ghost. Deidara was slacked-jawed, "Say what again?"

"You heard Itachi, ponytail," Kaiya said. Deidara glared at her. She just looked at him, "I'm his wife."

"Why are you here, Kaiya," Itachi wondered the mutual question.

Kaiya looked at him, "I wish to become a member of the Akatsuki as your healer."

"You're a healer," Kisame asked. Kaiya nodded.

"Itachi," Pain spoke up, "Take Kaiya to a room to wait while we discuss this."

Itachi nodded then he looked at Kaiya, "Follow me." Itachi turned without another word. Kaiya followed Itachi down the hall into a lavish room.

Kaiya turned to look at him when he closed the door behind him softly. "Itachi..." Kaiya began.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Kaiya?" Itachi's voice was cold.

"Surely you know without me telling you, Itachi," Kaiya expected anger to be his reaction.

"I told you never to come after me, didn't I?" Itachi towered over her.

"I know you did," Kaiya looked him straight in the eye, "I know I promised to never come after you, but..." She let her head fall. Itachi merely looked at her. Kaiya looked him in the eye again with light tears running down her cheeks, "I just couldn't stay away from you any longer, Itachi." She reached out to caress his cheek but he caught her wrist.

He turned away from her, "Do you realize what they'll do to you if they decide not to make you a member?"

Of course I do," Kaiya replied. She grabbed his hand softly and hugged his arm, "But I had to take that chance to be with you again, Itachi. I love you. I never stopped loving you."

Itachi sighed and turned to her. Kaiya looked at him, "...Don't you still love me...?"

Itachi took her face into his calloused hands gently and rested his forehead against Kaiya's and looked her in the eyes. Kaiya rested her hands against his as he wiped her tears away.

"...Yes, I do..." Itachi answered and kissed Kaiya softly at first then deeply and passionately. Kaiya kissed him back. Itachi pulled away and released her, "I'll be back later. Stay here."

"Ok." Kaiya nodded. Itachi left the room and locked it behind him to ensure that she would stay put.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
